High School DxD Constructive Criticism
by The Fanfiction Criticist
Summary: Welcome To High School DxD Constructive Criticism! Where you can get actual useful Criticism that isn't just (I don't like it because it's dumb!) We try are best to explain in detail why certain thing's shouldn't be done or over done.
1. Chapter 1

DxD = Harem's?!

Before we get into most thing's I just want to say that this is my personal Criticism. You don't generally HAVE to do what I say or take this as me telling you what to do. Let's move on shall we!

Harem's. Something that 89.36% of the High School DxD Fanfiction Author's has made happen in there story. I just want to say that I myself enjoy Harem's as much as the next man. *wipes nosebleed* but not every story HAS to have a Harem in it because it's High School DxD. That's like saying you HAVE to make the Main Character in your Naruto Story a Ninja or Samurai because Naruto is mostly about those thing's.

Just because the Original Main Character had a Harem doesn't mean YOUR main character has to have a harem. High School DxD is a Gold Mine of possibility. You have ALL the other Faction's other than just Devil's, Angel's, and Fallen Angel's. You also have different magic's, Chakra, Ki, an the ability to fit in your own Sacred Gear idea or Ancient weapon because it literally fit's in with everything else.

So im just saying just because everyone else is doing Harem doesn't mean you have to do it to. Your main character can travel alone and have no romantic experience's at all or be a guy/girl that just does what ever he/she wants.

The main message of this is you DON'T have to do something just because popular Author's are doing it.

But hey this just my Criticism! A Fanfiction Criticism! AND CUT!


	2. Chapter 2

DxD = Over Powered Badass?!

So yeah another topic we will be talking about. Over powered bad asses! *Crowd throw's crap at Steven* OW! Ok I know I know! Still has to be talked about though.

1st off what is an Over Powered Bad ass? Well someone that essentially has overwhelming power that can't be. It's actually pretty common among Fan fiction's. Which is one of the reason's why were talking about this and why it HAS to be talked about. Over powered Bad asses or Op for short. They can be fun at time's depending how there written and how there generally handled. But when it's handled so badly well... We get Chuck Norris. *Crowd throw's more crap at Steven* OK! I deserved that one :-:

A good example of a bad Op Character is well. Think the most commonly used which is EMS, Rinnegan, Byakugan, Rinne-Sharingan, Tenseigan, Sexgodgan, All Tailed beast Chakra, Otsutsuki Clan Naruto Uzumaki. You see what I did there? Yeah... .

MOVING ON! Now some one could say this could be handled right if it's in JUST the right angle. But that's like saying "Bull shit can be handled right if it's in JUST the right angle." It's just wrong.

Now the reason why he can't be handled right is actually really simple. He would always end thing's instantly. At that point the Author would make what ever reason up like he learned from his years of existence crap. Still doesn't fix the issue though. He wouldn't hold back against anyone. Which in the end would make him win all his battle's instantly. Some people would see that as cool but after the 1st few fight's it will get stale. Especially since you would know what would happen.

Now an example of a good Op Character. Saitama aka Caped Baldy. And no im not just doing this because i'm a Saitama Fan Boy. Saitama through out the show's come upon 2 battle's that show some actual entertaining combat. Now to fight's might not seem like alot but DON'T WORRY. They did the other method of making an Op Character bare able. Which is. Comedy.

Through out about 75% of the show's most of the fight's are considered joke fight's and Saitama generally being Comedic. Like him having to rush to the Store JUST so he can get the discounted food. Thing's like adds like a Comedic relief to the Op Character which levels him out and take's away from the quick sided fight's.

What would the Op Naruto I told you about would be doing right about then? Either having sex or Sexual innuendos... Yeah no joke.

Another Comedic relief moment with Saitama was when he couldn't even kill a simple bug xD Moving on to the 2 fight's I mentioned earlier. The 1st was in the Tower Of Evolution. He took blows instead of blocking them. Making even the audience think he was taking damage. And mostly countered or blocked 1 or 2 here and there. It made the fight some what intense even though we knew Saitama was clearly stronger he was able to keep up firmly entertained.

The Op Naruto would just like do some Op Jutsu and ended instantly. The thing is About the Op Naruto he's not meant to keep fight's interesting. It's what Fan Boy's want to be and also why he has sex with even married woman -_-

Moving onto Saitama's 2nd Fight with Boro's. Bringing a Character that seems like he has a chance. Another great way to safely have an Op Character really. With Boro's regen factor he was able to withstand Saitama. Though Saitama was holding back alot which is what really brought the entire fight together. Just because the character has Op power's doesn't mean he SHOULDN'T hold back. Most Author's tend to forget this.

All in all I pretty much covered what make's the Op Character's good and what make's them horrible. I also know I used character's that don't even belong to DxD well the reason is simple really. These are the most common relatable Op Character's and honestly so far? Saitama is the only GOOD op original character. Now there's plenty that's gotten Op. But that got that way over time. Saitama is well you know.

Now before you guy's get on my case for dragging on I'll like just to say that ALL of what I said is just a Constructive Criticism. A Fanfiction Criticism! AND CUT!


	3. Chapter 3

DxD = Following The Plot?!

Hey guy's Steven here! I wanted to talk to you guy's about probably one of the most common problem's most author's have and that is always following canon.

There honestly isn't that many stories where author's make up there own plot. Most author's have it where they either follow the plot exactly but with a different person or have it where it's just like the plot but with a few change's. There isn't really alot of originality when it come's to stories main plots which is kinda sad to see.

Then there's the fact that if there is a story that doesn't follow the plot at all most usually end up ending before it really take's off or they receive alot of hate for it. Now I said "most" so hold off on nuking me with the hate .

All though we can't really blame this on everyone and say it's just them not trying. Trying to make an original plot is no joke. It take's alot of time and effort which most Fanfiction Author's don't want to have to go through. Which again is understandable. Doesn't really change the fact that there is close to no one really going for it though and actually making it work.

I use this line often but doesn't make it any less right or trueful. Just because everyone else is doing something doesn't mean you should to. Try to break off of the current popular stuff. Aim to make your stories unique and different. Who knows you might actually make your idea's the new popular thing. It's all about not being afraid to take a chance.

This Chapter is probably short and rightfully so there isn't much to talk about when it come's to using different plot's. If I just told you what plot to do it would kinda be me just telling you what to do. When it come's to making stories it's best NOT to have people tell you how to make YOUR story.

But hey this is JUST a Criticism! A Fanfiction Criticism! AND CUT!


	4. Chapter 4

DxD=Pairing's and Happy Ending's 

Today were going to go over the fact that almost EVERY DxD story has a pairing. I'm seriously not joking 97.9% of them have some sort of pairing involved.

I get that people like romance but not every story has to have a pairing in it. It's really getting to the point where it is seriously over used now. Is it really that hard to create a story that doesn't involve a romance?!

Apparently so because of the lack of non-pairing stories.

But pairing's isn't the only thing were talking about no were gonna talk about one of the largest thing's that happen and the reason it happens.

The Heroes Happy Ending.

No joke every story has an happy ending. Some might start off with a horrible start for the background for a character but than it turn's all around. Seriously?! Why even put in the summary "Will he find hope or will he stay in the darkness" If your literally going to make it so that the character get's a Happy Ending?!

Is it to much to ask for Author's to I don't know make it where the character almost won but in the end lost then everything fall's into ruin. There's hardly ANY stories like that.

My main point on the Happy Ending's? Don't just stick with the same thing. We have seen enough of them. Now people expect it HAS to be a Happy Ending for the story to be good.

While were here i'll like to take the moment and just say to all those that essentially make EXACT same thing of Akame Ga Kill except that the Night Raid Member's don't die.

You guy's heard me. Author's took an Anime and just make fan fictions so that Night Raid's survive. I wouldn't be so harsh if you know. They actually did something ELSE other than just make it where it had a perfect ending. Notice how I said Perfect instead of Happy?

Well Akame Ga Kill had a some what Happy Ending for the Civilian's but unmotivated people wanted thing's to be perfect so they basically wrote a fan fiction with the EXACT same thing happening but ALL Night Raid survived.

All this JUST so they can have the Happy Ending or Perfect Ending they want.

People seriously goes this far over things like this and it's sad that you just CRAVE for that Ending where everything's magically perfect at the end.

You guy's out there should try to aim for thing's that don't always give the Happy Ending or at least a Perfect Ending. If so your stories become predictable like most have already.

It's really sad to,.,.,. But hey this is just a Criticism. A Fanfiction Criticism! AND CUT!


	5. Chapter 5

DxD = Happy Ending's Conclusion!

Last chapter got into what my thought's were about Happy Ending's. This chapter will touch the finer detail's about the subject. Without any interruption ONTO THE CRITICISM!

Happy Ending's. It's not hard to see why it's highly demanded. One of the reason's being that people read so many stories like that so everyone think's it's a norm for a good story to have.

So it's not hard to see WHY there popular. The classic good guy beat's bad guy is usually a good seller to most fan's and most people are caught up in what's happening on the journey. Doesn't change the fact that in the end the hero always wins though.,.,.

To sum everything up nice and short. Author's think that if they don't have a Happy Ending people will get upset "Which is mostly true because there fan base was so use to the Happy Ending's" and then they won't get as much view's. But I will prove that wrong right here right now.

Most people think if you branch of from the norm that it will do MORE harm than good. While you will no doubt get alot of dislike you will also gain new people to your fan base that in fact LIKE'S how there is a bad ending. You would be surprised about how many people are actually actively trying to find stories like that.

So in the end it come's down to the gamble of losing some follower's to get more follower's. Then there's the chance that the people your aiming to please might not even pay attention to your story. Which generally put's Author's off from branching out on ideas.

So in the end it's up to the Author to make that leap of faith and hope for the best outcome. Now what I said my dissuade some of you but remember it's ok to take a leap of faith every now and then. If we all just stay with what we do now then new thing's and idea's will never flourish.

But hey this is just a Criticism. A Fanfiction Criticism! AND CUT!


	6. Chapter 6

DxD = Joining Rias?!

 **Hop on a train~**

 **Fly away on a plane~**

 **Build a ford around your bed~**

 **Put your ass in Rias's hand's~**

 **Joining Rias's Peerage~**

 **You gotta go join her Peerage~**

 **Joining Rias's Peerage~**

 **You gotta go join her Peerage~**

NOT!

Today were going to talk about a VERY important thing. The fact that most people think to even have a good Highschool DxD story the Oc has to join Rias. I'm here to tell you that. That is the worse bull shit I ever heard.

Seriously guy's and gal's. It's not necessary for your Oc to join her or even be in contact with ANY of the people she knows to make a good story. The only reason people are doing that is because it make's it extremely easier for them since everything happens Rias and her Peerage. So they feel the need to have there Oc be around her and her Peerage...

Wow i'm saying Rias and her Peerage alot...

Oh Wells ;3

If you guy's were expecting alot more well to be honest there isn't much to say other than try your hands at making a Story where the Oc's has NOTHING to do with Rias or her Peerage. In fact make the Oc hate them. Or have them don't even know they exist JUST SOMETHING other than following the crowd. Now this might sound like me telling you what to do but it really isn't.

Im trying to show you that there's more than one way you can make DxD Stories. And not all of them HAVE to be with the Oc some how?! Joining Rias's Peerage. This might be tough for some of you to even think of doing considering it's REALLY hard to even think of a good story that can be done without even mentioning Rias or her Peerage or at least not having the Oc talk to are even like her and them. I would say "WITHOUT MAKING HER AND HER PEERAGE ASSHOLE'S!" but I feel like that is probably one of the best ways to make those type of stories work xD

Not saying that it has to be like that but it make's it extremely easier to avoid someone if you hate them. Talking from experience...

*Glare's at all the Female Author's that wright stories about the female Oc banging several male character's*

Not cool. Not cool.

Back to the point i'm trying to make. Just because having your Oc join Rias seems cool and everyone is doing it doesn't mean it is cool. In fact it's being over done like literally...

Try your hand's at other stuff like for example the Oc making his own Faction or the Oc becomes so smart that he decides to digitize his brain and becomes Brainiac and he make's multiple shells. Of course the major flaws is your no doubt going to have to make your own plot but I can see some one like wannabe Brainiac here helping when I don't know the Underworld was getting attacked? And all the other Large Multi-Factional Battles that later happens through DxD.

So yeah only true dedicated Authors could probably do this since you know... Make your own plot thing...

Welp. Don't let it stop you from trying :3

As always this is just Criticism. A Fanfiction Criticism! AND CUT


End file.
